Hour of Reckoning: Part 2/Script
This is the full script for Hour of Reckoning: Part 2. The story itself is divided into five "acts", which are more or less just used here to organize the script. Act I The scene opens within a dark chamber, barely lit up by green flames along the walls. The Defiler and the Deceiver kneel before a hologram of the Soul Grazer. The Deceiver: My lord, the enemy fleet nears. Soul Grazer: Then we must act immediately. Defiler, prepare the defense fleet. The Defiler: At once my lord. As the Defiler teleports out, the Deceiver looks towards the Soul Grazer from beneath her hood. Soul Grazer: As for you, continue the experiments with the Heart. Soon its secrets will be ours. The Deceiver: Right away. The camera changes to show the Soul Grazer deactivating the hologram, before kneeling down before a giant flame. A skull with purple eyes can be seen within the flame. The Nullifier. Nullifier: The next phase of the plan begins. Though I will admit, I have...doubts regarding the Acolytes under your command. Soul Grazer: Don't worry. Their replacements should be arriving momentarily. The opening credits roll. ---- A massive fleet arrives above Jalgor, including countless ships belonging to the Vanguard of Spirits, the krexxon, and the New Zeonian Republic. The Relendar, the Vanguard's flagship, is at the front of all of this, with Xanvor standing at the bridge alongside the other heroes. Xanvor: This is it! Push forward! The space battle begins, with the Circle of Shadows' ships engaging those of the heroes. One particularily large enemy ship is at the front of the fleet, unleashing fearsome blasts of green flame. Vor'nal: That ship is wreaking hell on our forces. Kaiden: We have to do something. Look at how many ships it's taken out! Keraniza: Well, we've infiltrated and destroyed ships from the inside before. I'd be up for taking out that behemoth. Kaiden: Me too. Vor'nal: Hey, you'll practically need me there. Xanvor: Very well. Be careful out there. As the group prepares to walk out the room, Elina approaches Kaiden, kissing him on the cheek. Elina: Be careful out there. Kaiden smirks in response. ---- Kaiden, Keraniza, and Vor'nal are now aboard the enemy warship, weapons in hand, alongside a few armored soldiers. Vor'nal manages to get to a maintenance panel, inputting some codes into it. Vor'nal: This'll unlock access to the mainframe of the ship's computer systems. All we have to do now is get to a control room. Kaiden: It's that easy? Keraniza: You really don't know how computers work, do you? Kaiden chuckles as the group continues to sneak through the hallways. Yet, they notice the Defiler standing nearby, and immediately duck behind the corner. The Defiler: Who's there? Vor'nal: Uh...no one. The Defiler: Alright, thanks. The Defiler walks away for a few seconds before turning around, creating a cloud of green gas and sending it forward. The Defiler: I'm not that dumb... The trio emerge from around the corner, weapons in hand. As the Defiler lets loose blasts of poison and disease, Keraniza fires off grenades, waiting for the gas to dissipate. Kaiden however is impatient, and lunges at the Defiler almost instantaneously, knocking him down the hallway, past a mess hall where two krexxon are sitting. Krexxon 1: You see that? Krexxon 2: Eh, I'm hungry. Let's check after. The camera switches over to Keraniza firing another grenade at the Defiler as he gets up and fires off a blast of purple magic at Keraniza. She's knocked back, with Kaiden and Vor'nal checking for injuries. Vor'nal: Stay behind. I'll finish this. Vor'nal pulls out his trident, and stands before the Defiler with a face of determination. The Defiler: Weakling. You dare to challenge me with that...spear of yours? Vor'nal: Sometimes the weak hold true power. Vor'nal tosses his trident right at the Defiler's head, pinning him to the wall. It seemed to have gained extra speed thanks to some thrusters Vor'nal installed, as the Amphibios lacks physicality. As the Defiler bleeds out, he performs a hand motion as clouds of green gas surround the trio. The Defiler: Enjoy...this torment... The trio fall to the ground unconscious as the Defiler passes away. ---- Kaiden wakes up in a battlefield, witnessing both the Vanguard of Spirits and the Circle of Shadows fighting. Elina can be seen in the center of the battlefield, unleashing fearsome blasts of magic. However, Kaiden notices a giant green fireball aiming for her. Kaiden: Elina! Elina looks towards Kaiden, but is hit by the fireball and knocked to the ground, heavily injured. Kaiden rushes over to her immediately, but her body simply begins to turn to dust right as he arrives. Kaiden kneels down before the dust, crying. ---- ???: The past is on your mind. Keraniza looks behind her to see Doomulus Grime, who's grinning sadistically. Keraniza: It's on my mind because of what you did. Doomulus Grime: What I did was driven by anger. By frustration. But you could've done something noble. Keraniza: I had to get out of there as soon as possible. That hellhole brought me nothing but pain. Doomulus Grime: That may be true, but you could've saved so many innocent people. People who died at my hand. Keraniza clenches her fist before charging at Doomulus Grime with a face of anger. Yet, he vanishes as she falls to the ground. ---- Vor'nal finds himself in a street within his hometown in Agualeira, followed by three larger Amphibios. They push him into a nearby alley, with smirks on their faces. Vor'nal also appears to be much younger. Amphibios 1: Hey, Mr. Scrawny's back! Amphibios 2: Having fun over here noodle-arms? Vor'nal expresses a face of horror, realizing that this is a flashback to his childhood. As the Amphibios before him let loose punches, he gets into a fetal position and starts crying. ---- Elina: They're awake! Kaiden, Keraniza, and Vor'nal wake up in three beds, within what appears to be a hospital wing of the Relendar. Elina, Taikari, and Gralnin are nearby. Taikari: We're lucky that the soldiers on board brought you back here. Vor'nal, I heard you even managed to kill one of the Acolytes of Nihility. Vor'nal: Well, it was a tough situation. So those were visions we saw? Elina: More like nightmares I'd say. The three of you were screaming a lot. Kaiden: That's good. Anyways, what's next? Taikari: Xanvor's landing the ship in an abandoned monastery on the planet. We're gonna fortify the thing and turn it into a base of operations on Jalgor. Keraniza: Sounds good. This'll be one hell of a war. Act II A large monastery built into the side of a mountain now has ships belonging to the Vanguard of Spirits in the area. Laborers can be seen setting up vital equipment within the monastery as Xanvor and the others stand at a viewing area, looking at a citadel in the distance. A green beam of sorts emanates from the top, creating the darkened skies Jalgor is known for. Felton: So that's the Citadel of Anguish.. Trent: The Soul Grazer's stronghold. Xanvor: We won't be attacking there for a while. It's heavily fortified. Ukoras: Of course. We'll need to take out everything else first. That's how war works. Kaiden: Wait, what's that there? A large vehicle of sorts lands on the ground near the monastery, and begins to spew out soldiers. The camera pans over to show that they're not like the ones seen on Ascerth. Rather, they're abberations made of magical energy and assorted body parts. Xanvor: Prepare for battle immediately. ---- The scene switches to show the abberations climbing along the walls of the monastery, with soldiers shooting at them. Yet, some manage to overwhelm a few soldiers and reach the main floor of the monastery. Kaiden: Get ready! Kaiden charges into battle alongside his allies, slashing through the hordes of monsters. Some are even wielding shadow magic, unleashing blasts of green flame. As Kaiden plunges his sword through one of the monsters, he notices Taikari having trouble dealing with a particularily large one. Kaiden leaps onto its back, digging his swords into it as he struggles to stay on. Taikari: Bold move. Taikari lets loose her flamethrower, taking out a group of the monsters. She then fires a pistol shot right at the monster, sending it to the ground. By now, the monastery is clear of them. Elina: Close one. Those things are nothing like what I've faced before. Gralnin: We might as well decide on our next plan of attack. As the group begins to move, a hooded individual enters the monastery through a door. Despite guards pointing their weapons, he keeps moving. ???: Put your weapons down. I come unarmed. The guards lower their weapons as Kaiden, Taikari, and Xanvor approach the figure. Xanvor: What are you here for then? ???: To deliver a message. The figure lays down a holographic projector, which then creates an image of Fenrir of the Flame. Fenrir: Greetings Vanguard. You may call me Fenrir. I've been watching this war from another galaxy, and I must say that I'm impressed by your skills. Kaiden: So you've been observing us essentially? Fenrir: Mhm. As a businessman, I seek to learn about any potential markets I can take advantage of. Such as yours. Let me propose a deal. Taikari: Go on. Fenrir: A victory in the name of the Circle of Shadows would be disastrous for my profits. So, I've turned to your little group of heroes. If you deliver my agents some data crystals belonging to Jalgor's original inhabitants, we will be more than happy to provide aid to your forces. Who knows, maybe we'll fight alongside you. Maybe we'll conduct espionage. Xanvor: You make a very persuasive deal my friend. We accept. Fenrir: Excellent. My colleague here will remain in the monastery for when you're ready.. The hologram fades away as the individual walks off to another part of the monastery. Elina: I can go search for the data crystals. Though I can't do it alone. Felton wraps his arm around Trent as he rolls his eyes, with a humorous look on his face. Felton: Well, we'll come along with you. The two of us are sick of being cramped in here, eh Trent? Trent: Please don't do that again... Xanvor: Alright then. Good luck you three. As Elina prepares to leave, she turns towards an anxious Kaiden. Elina: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Not going alone either. Kaiden and Elina hug tightly. ---- Elina, Felton, and Trent are navigating through the wastes of Jalgor, travelling through a ravine. The green and black skies dominate the planet, and toppled statues and pillars can be seen. Felton: Seems like there's a lot of history to this place. Elina: I can sense immense pain from this area. Cries for help too. Above the group, a hooded figure can be seen watching from a nearby cliff, grasping a knife tightly. Trent: Say, what's that over there? Trent points to a small cave of sorts, with rubble dominating the exterior. As the group walks inside, the hooded figure can be seen following them stealthily. Inside, Elina and the birds can see hieroglyphs depicting individuals kneeling before an altar of sorts. Elina: There's tons of magical energy I can sense here. Felton: Well, let's see if there's anything to this place. As the trio navigates the ruin, the figure continues to follow, before tripping on a rock. The noise produces attracts the attention of the trio, who turn around to see the figure on the ground. It appears to be a krexxon. Krexxon: At least I tried. Felton places a tight grip on the krexxon's neck, and moves his beak towards his ear. Felton: We'll give you ten seconds to run away. The krexxon hurriedly runs out of the cave as Trent looks towards Felton with a face of contempt. Trent: You really had to do that, didn't you? Felton: You know I like to crack jokes like that, don't you? Elina: Seems like laziness for me. I could've easily taken him. The two birds shrug as the group reaches the end of the ruin: a large altar with two broken statues near it. On the ground nearby are several light blue octahedrons, with runes embedded onto them. Elina: These must be the data crystals Fenrir mentioned. As Elina places the crystals into her pocket, Felton and Trent can be seen looking at hieroglyphs on the wall. Trent: Seems like some monster emerged on this planet. Trent points to a hieroglyph depicting a giant shadowy ghost of sorts flying above countless individuals, who all kneel before it. Felton: And look right there, some weird thing with pillars. Another nearby hieroglyph can be seen depicting a single line, followed by two more lines next to each other. Below it, two more lines can be seen, and next to that, one line next to a horizontal line. Trent: Son of a- Felton smirks at Trent. ---- Jogot: GAH! Jogot suddenly wakes up, with Norris looking down at him. The corruption is mostly clear from his body, save for a few crystals still embedded into his barky skin. The robin on his head is still there as well, as he's no longer a raven. The duo are standing in a small camp outside of Xastil City, which has stopped burning but is still in ruins. Norris: You're awake. Feeling better? Jogot: I can still feel energies seeping through my body. It's absolutely agonizing. Norris: We did what we could to save you. Jogot: Well, at least my free will is back. I can't imagine what I was like as that monster. Norris: It was...interesting to say the least. Anyways, I'm due to check on the superweapon's control center if you want to come with me. Jogot: I shall. ---- Jogot and Norris now stand within the superweapon's control room alongside Zeethree, who stands before the duo. Zeethree: Well, I've got good news, but it might be bad in a sense. Jogot: Let's hear it. Zeethree: The invaders managed to begin restarting the weapon's systems when they got in here. And I decided to continue working on what they started just in case. Norris: You WHAT?!? Zeethree: Apparently they also retooled the thing to use magic as fuel. So using the weapon might not be as disastrous as we think. Jogot: I refuse to let this piece of...junk kill anything! Norris: I agree with Jogot. We cannot allow the use of this weapon. ---- Elina, Felton, and Trent return to base, with Fenrir's agent approaching them almost instantaneously. Agent: Got the goods? Elina pulls the data crystals out of her pockets, handing them to the agent. Agent: Thank you dear. Lord Fenrir demands these for an associate of his. Elina: So you'll be providing us with aid? Agent: Of course. Lord Fenrir never lies. Act III Kaiden is sitting down on a bench, cleaning black blood off of his swords. He seems dispondent, and looks down on them with a face of sadness. Elina approaches him and sits down. Elina: You doing okay? Kaiden: Just thinking about...all of this. The war, the enemy we're up against, all that. It's stressing me out. Elina: I mean, we've made it this far. In a few days or so we'll be able to finally launch an attack on the citadel. Kaiden: Yeah, but there's still a risk of losing people. Of losing you. Kaiden sheds a tear as Elina puts her arm around his shoulder in concern. Elina: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Kaiden: What if you die? What if the Circle of Shadows splits us apart? What if I make a bad move that ends up bringing all of us down? Elina: You know what? Stop being like this. You're being way too miserable. Kaiden: I mean, wouldn't you be like this too if the stakes were this high? Wouldn't you be worrying every day? Elina: Stop overreacting! I've never seen this side of you before. Kaiden: Can't you just leave me alone?!? Kaiden storms off in anger as Elina looks at him with a face of contempt. Elina: (whispering) I hope you're okay. ---- Kaiden is walking down a staircase in the monastery, fists clenched. He's clearly angry with himself. He enters a nearby room, and simply sits down by himself, crying. Rubble can be found within the room. Kaiden: (muttering) This is too big of a conflict. What am I going to do? ???: Relax child. It'll all be okay. Kaiden: Wait, am I hearing things? A ghost emerges from behind a pile of rubble. It has a bluish coloration. Kaiden: Wh...who are you? Ghost: One of the last surviving magical spirits of this world. Before...he came. Kaiden: Must be tough. Ghost: Believe me, it is. Years of loneliness and torment. Looking out for the Nullifier's agents. It's rough. Kaiden: So anyways, did you come to me for a reason? Ghost: I did actually. I sensed turmoil within your soul. You don't seem happy. Kaiden: I'm just worried. Worried about losing those I care about. Ghost: Well, you've made it this far. Why quit while you're ahead? Kaiden: But this is different. The fate of the galaxy is in our hands. If I mess up, it's over. Ghost: If you're acting like this, yes. Just believe in yourself. Know what you're capable of. Kaiden: I'm just a guy with two swords. What else can I do? Ghost: You've managed to lead those around you Kaiden. You're certainly capable of bringing victory. Kaiden smirks to himself, before walking off. Kaiden: Thanks for the advice. ---- Kaiden returns to the main floor of the monastery, with Elina looking at him. He simply hugs her, knowing what happened earlier. Kaiden: I'm so sorry I snapped there. It's not like me. Elina: Believe me, I knew something was wrong. I'm always here for you. The camera pans over to Xanvor and Taikari near a holographic map of sorts, which is showing vital battles and locations on the planet. Xanvor: Right now the two birds are leading a siege of a weapons factory in the east. The krexxon are handling the north, and the NZR's got the south. Taikari: Soon the Citadel will be ours to attack. Let's hope those birds take out the factory. Taikari sits down on a nearby bench to clean off her armor as Keraniza approaches her. Keraniza: Seems like you're taking more of an active role as a leader. Taikari: Well, I know what's at stake. And I know that I'll soon come face to face with him. Keraniza: You've been thinking about that encounter a lot, right? Taikari: I have. The two of us have been enemies for a while. It's about time I finish what I started and kill the bastard. Keraniza: I know what it's like to have a sworn enemy, believe me. Only with mine, I have no clue what he's up to. Taikari: Let's make a promise. When the time comes, I'll aid you in defeating the fucker. What exactly did he do? Keraniza: He destroyed my homeworld of Zeon in another galaxy. That's all I know. Upon hearing the word "Zeon", the hooded figure working for Fenrir immediately pulls out a communications device and inputs data into it. He was sitting a fair distance away from the duo. ---- Felton and Trent are in the midst of a battle, taking down enemy soldiers from above. With their ability to fly, it gives them an unprecedented advantage. Felton: They just keep coming and coming, eh? Trent: Why do you treat this as if it's some game? This is war Felton. Felton: Eh, you gotta stay positive in times like this. The duo continue to rip through soldiers for some time, before the battlefield is eventually clear. Yet, two robotic entities swoop down, before pulling out spiked wings. They both resemble Felton and Trent strangely. A giant hologram of the Deceiver eventually emerges from the factory before them. Deceiver: You may be confused as to what you're seeing right now. These are Mark I Robobirds, a new weapon we're trying out. Let's just say you two were inspiration. Felton: I'm honored. Trent elbows Felton as the duo face their robotic counterparts. Deceiver: Rip them apart! I want some roast duck and owl tonight! The hologram fades away as the Robobirds charge at the duo. They seem to be evenly matched, utilizing many of the same moves as their living counterparts, except augmented by technology. Felton: These guys don't give up! Trent: Well, how do you suggest we deal with them? Trent barely dodges a wing slash from his robotic counterpart as he thinks to himself. Felton: Well, we have weak points, don't we? Perhaps we can exploit those! Felton leaps away from a downwards wing slash as he flies into the air. His robotic counterpart follows, who he then grabs ahold of. As they fall to the ground, Felton kicks his robotic counterpart aside, before slamming downwards on his body and accelerating the fall. He smashes right into Trent's counterpart, with the two of them facing considerable damage. Trent: Let's finish this! The two birds grab onto their robotic counterparts as they reel in confusion and pain, smashing their bodies against each other several times. Then, they toss them into a nearby rock face, eliminating them instantly. The two birds then swoop down and high-five each other. Felton: Let's head inside. ---- Felton and Trent rush through the factory's halls as soldiers take the fight to the lower reaches, noticing the weapons left there. Krexxon shockblades, replicas of the New Zeonian Republic's B-0RN combat robots, and even more Robobirds. Trent: Look at all this stuff. It's horrifying. Felton: A lot of this stuff can be easily utilized against us. We better shut down this place soon. The two birds eventually arrive in a control room, where the Deceiver is watching the battle. She looks towards the two birds, and fires off a bolt of magic at them. They dodge it, and come face to face with her. Trent: You're closed in. Surrender or we'll beat the crap out of you. The Deceiver: A bunch of birds? Defeating me? Bullshit. As Felton dives at the Deceiver, she pushes him back with a blast of magic before teleporting out. Felton simply pants in exhaustion as Trent pats him on the back. Trent: There there. We were close. ---- Xanvor: So the factory's down? Xanvor stands before Felton and Trent within the monastery, alongside the others. Felton: Yep. Deceiver escaped though. Orthesu: Damn. Only one Acolyte left. Grik: Ah well, we've got a chance coming up. Taikari: Indeed. The Citadel of Anguish's supply routes have been crippled. We have an opportunity to attack it now. Kaiden: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get ready for the final battle! ---- The Soul Grazer kneels before the Nullifier's visage once again. Soul Grazer: They approach. Nullifier: The final phases of our plan can begin Soul Grazer. Engage the Citadel's defenses at once. Soul Grazer: Right away. As the Nullifier's visage disappears, the Soul Grazer gets up and grips his axe Vorsalach tightly. Soul Grazer: She will be the first to suffer. Act IV The Citadel of Anguish has come under attack. Both the Vanguard of Spirits and the Circle of Shadows are facing off at the gates as Kaiden, Elina, Felton, Trent, Taikari, and Xanvor observe from the landing site. Xanvor: It seems like we've got a tie for now. But I know how to break the stalemate. Xanvor pulls up a holographic map of the battlefield, with a side entrance clearly marked by a circle. Xanvor: You five should sneak into the Citadel from this side entrance, and take it out from the inside. Kaiden: Seems risky, but we'll try. Elina: There's no other way. We have to give it a shot. Xanvor: Very well. The fate of the galaxy's counting on you five. As the group walks off, Xanvor looks towards Taikari. Xanvor: Hold on a moment Taikari. There's something I need to give you. Taikari: Yes? Xanvor pulls his sword and its scabbard off of his back, handing it to Taikari. She places it onto her back. The sword itself is a golden color, with blue crystals embedded into the hilt. Xanvor: When the time comes to face him, this weapon is the key. I had it forged one day hoping that it'd be used to bring an end to the darkness. Taikari: I won't forget to use it. You can count on us. ---- Felton and Trent kick down a door, bringing the group into a large chamber full of magical abberations. The abberations lunge at the group, but they're easily defeated. Kaiden in particular ends up pinning one to the wall with his swords. Kaiden: Disgusting. Felton: Well, let's see what we can do here. Taikari places a small device into a computer console, before it shows a holographic map of the citadel, labeling floors and elevators linking them. Taikari: Seems like Kalg-er, I mean the Soul Grazer's chambers are at the top floor. It'll literally be an uphill battle. Trent: Well, we'll try our best to get up there. A montage is shown swapping between the group storming the citadel, and the battle outside. In particular, Zerrik and Ukoras can be seen tearing through B-0RN-class combat robots back-to-back as Keraniza and Orthesu take out enemy cannons. In the citadel, Elina can be seen producing large magical shields as Kaiden uses them to gain further ground in the hallways of the citadel. Eventually, the group comes before a large door. Elina: I sense nothing but shadow magic behind that door. Something is stirring. Taikari: Let's head in there then. ---- Xanvor is speaking with Norris, Jogot, and Zeethree via hologram, within the landing site. Xanvor: So let me get this straight: the weapon within Ascerth is fully functional? Norris: Apparently. Zeethree here says it's been retooled to use magical energy as fuel and can be fired at any moment. Zeethree: I highly recommend using the weapon to blow Jalgor apart. It's far too dangerous of a war to be fought on foot. Jogot: Perhaps it might be a good idea as a failsafe. After all, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Deaths here will simply be so that the rest of the galaxy can live on. Xanvor: It may have to come to that. Consider me intrigued by this opportunity. As the hologram fades away, Xanvor looks to the citadel. Xanvor: The four heroes and the Divinios united. Exactly as I foresaw. ---- The group within the citadel has arrived in a laboratory of sorts, with the Deceiver standing on a podium before them. With a snap of her fingers, two modified B-0RN-class robots come for the group. They're armed with giant war axes and shoulder-mounted cannons. After a fierce battle, the robots are taken out, leaving the group to come face to face with the final Acolyte of Nihility. The Deceiver: I will admit, you tried hard to make it this far. But for what cause? For what purpose? Kaiden: We came here to end your pathetic crusade. To ensure that the shadow doesn't consume everything. The Deceiver: Child, do you not know the reason for all of this? The Soul Grazer has a plan that we intend to execute. A plan to remove the latent chaos of the universe and bring it into an age of peace. Taikari: Chaos cannot be stopped! The Deceiver: We can try. The Deceiver immediately unleashes tentacles of pure magic at the group, leaving them to choke. Strangely, only Elina is immune. The Deceiver: Looks like you're a bit more resistant, eh? Elina: Trust me, it's for a good reason. Elina unleashes a blast of electricity at the Deceiver, knocking her into a giant container containing a metallic, crocodile-like snout. Despite the others being freed, Elina looks to them with a smirk on her face. Elina: Don't worry, I can take this. Kaiden: You sure? Elina: Oh, definitely. Elina brandishes an orb of flame in her right hand as she twists it around her body. It grows in size rapidly, before being tossed at the Deceiver, who blocks it with a magically-produced shield and sends it right back at Elina. Elina responds with her own shield, and the two of them play tennis in a sense with the fireball. Eventually, the Deceiver lands a hit on Elina, who's knocked back into a wall. Despite this, she expresses a face of anger at her opponent. Elina: Try this on for size! Elina fires a bolt of frost at the Deceiver, who then destroys it mid-flight with a small fireball. She then fires off a barrage of fireballs at Elina, who manages to deflect them onto the ground with a magical shield. The Deceiver: Still learning, still learning... Elina expresses a face of anger before pooling countless magical energies into a ball of sorts. She then tosses it into the air as she fires a bolt of lightning at the Deceiver, who's stunned by the blast. Elina: Enjoy this. With the flick of her fingers, Elina drops the ball of magic onto the Deceiver, killing her almost instantaneously. Elina then blows magical energies off of the tip of her staff as the others look at her with shock. Elina: How was that? Kaiden: You...certainly held your own there. You don't know how tempted I was to intervene. Elina: Well, I thought I could do it. And I did. Kaiden looks on in admiration as Elina chuckles. ---- Outside the citadel, two hooded figures stand above a large cannon. Figure 1: Lord Fenrir said to take out this one. Figure 2: I sorted out the bomb planting on the enemy ships a while back. Looks like the Vanguard is gonna win. Figure 1: Hopefully he gives us a raise. The two hooded figures toss grenades onto the cannon, before detonating them remotely. From the battlefield, Zerrik and Ukoras look on in happiness. Zerrik: There we go! The citadel's defenses are clear! Ukoras: Get into the citadel immediately. The Circle will meet its end now. Act V The group of five enter a large chamber, with the Heart of Kalnar at the back of the room. Suddenly, they're held in magical shackles as a figure walks out of the darkness. The Soul Grazer. Soul Grazer: Looks like I've finally come face-to-face with you heroes. And an insolent waste of life. Taikari: Still harping on about that? I honestly think it's- Taikari begins to choke due to the magical shackles as the Soul Grazer walks towards Kaiden. Soul Grazer: I sense a desire in your heart to protect those around you. To save the ones you love. Kaiden looks to Elina as he gulps. Soul Grazer: If chaos wreaks havoc throughout the universe, this will be impossible. But if you join me, we can put an end to the chaos. We can create a universe where you and your loved ones can live in peace. Kaiden: False promise, false promise. The Soul Grazer begins to utilize a choking spell on Kaiden as he turns to Elina. Soul Grazer: Looks like I've got the special someone of sword boy over here. And the Divinios herself. Elina: Everyone calls me that now and I still have no clue what it means. Soul Grazer: The term for the most powerful magic user in the galaxy. But to be even greater, you must study all of magic's aspects. Including the shadow. Elina: I've seen what your horrendous magic does. It's disgust- Elina begins to choke as the Soul Grazer looks towards Felton and Trent. Soul Grazer: Birds? Consider me shocked. But I've heard word of your abilities, and I'm impressed. Felton: You are? Well that's- Trent gives Felton a dirty look. Soul Grazer: The two of you seem uneasy about being roped into this conflict. I assure you, once it comes to an end, we will have peace. Trent: I don't believe it. I've seen nothing but- Felton and Trent begin to choke as the Soul Grazer looks at Taikari, who is no longer choking alongside the others. Soul Grazer: I have no words for you. You brought nothing but misery to my life. Taikari: Hey, I simply wanted money from a contract. Assassination is something I've done before. The Soul Grazer looks towards Taikari before flicking his wrists. Kaiden, Elina, Felton, and Trent's shackles are immediately undone as they face the Soul Grazer. Soul Grazer: Once I'm done with you four, she will endure ages of torture. Kaiden: I won't let that happen! Kaiden charges relentlessly at the Soul Grazer, who simply knocks him back into a nearby wall. Elina watches in horror. The Soul Grazer then pulls his axe Vorsalach off of his back. Soul Grazer: If I can't convince you to join me, I guess I'll have to FORCE YOU TO! The Soul Grazer charges straight into battle at the group. Kaiden, who's emerged from the wall, clashes blades with the Soul Grazer, but is no match for his magic-fueled fighting style. Meanwhile, Felton and Trent are attacking from above as Elina shoots off fireballs. Yet, the Soul Grazer is able to hold his own through blasts of magic as well as his use of Vorsalach. Soul Grazer: You handle those swords well. Kaiden: Only because I'm so used to them. Kaiden knocks the Soul Grazer onto the ground with a kicking maneuver, before pointing his swords downwards at him. However, the Soul Grazer fires a blast of magic at Kaiden that sends him flying back, unconscious. Elina, with a face of anger, immediately taps her staff on the ground. A wave of fire emerges from it, which the birds fly over, but the Soul Grazer gathers it in his hands and twists it about, turning it from orange to green. Soul Grazer: Every weapon can be used against its wielder. The Soul Grazer fires the ball of magma back at a shocked Elina, who hits the wall and goes unconscious. The two shocked birds lunge at the Soul Grazer together, but he simply laughs before firing off lightning bolts that leave them unconscious and injured. He then begins to unleash magical energies into their bodies as he stares at Taikari. Taikari: What are you doing?!? Soul Grazer: With the power of the Heart of Kalnar, these four heroes will be my new Acolytes of Nihility. And once they're under my control, they'll make you the fifth. Enjoy your free will while it lasts. Taikari: No...no...NO!!! As Taikari struggles to break free, the sword on her back begins to glow gold, before unleashing a blast of light that destroys her magical shackles. The blast of the sword also hits the Soul Grazer, cancelling out the ritual. Taikari then pulls out the sword as she turns to face the Soul Grazer. Taikari: We finish this NOW Kalgosh! Just the two of us. Soul Grazer: Bold words. But they won't be enough. The Soul Grazer and Taikari clash with one another in an extensive duel. Surprisingly, Taikari is capable of standing toe to toe with the Soul Grazer despite having never wielded a sword before. Its magical energies make it capable of clashing with Vorsalach. Eventually, Taikari is parrying a vicious strike from her opponent. Soul Grazer: Not a day goes by without me thinking of what you did. I loved her. Taikari: Would she be proud of the monster you became? Of the countless innocents you murdered? Taikari manages to land a kick to the Soul Grazer's chest, before landing a downwards slash right at Vorsalash. The axe splits in two with a thundering noise, its remnants falling to the ground. The Soul Grazer however unleashes a blast of magic at Taikari, which she parries. As she struggles to keep away the shadow energies, she parries them right back at the Soul Grazer's head, destroying part of his helmet to reveal a deformed face underneath. The one he bore before his transformation. At this point, Kalgosh is bleeding out, his armor heavily dented. Yet, his face smirks as he unleashes another surprise blast of magic. Kalgosh: My time hasn't come yet fool. Only one of us will survive this. Kalgosh unleashes a barrage of magic blasts at Taikari, who parries them. Eventually, after a misfired blast, Taikari lunges right at Kalgosh, planting her sword firmly into his chest. He bleeds out at a quick rate. Kalgosh: Looks like you...did it... Kalgosh falls down to the ground knees-first as he looks at Taikari, who has nothing but a stern expression on her face. Despite having defeated this enemy of hers, she can't help but feel pity. Kalgosh: I was...broken by you, and given...given a second chance. A chance that I...failed to utilize effectively. Taikari: Hopefully you have a nice time with your wife in the afterlife. Kalgosh: I...hope so...for he comes... As Kalgosh dies, the room begins to shake as Kaiden, Elina, Felton, and Trent wake up. Taikari: Elina, teleport us out! Something's going on! Elina nods before teleporting the group out of the citadel as a giant roaring noise can be heard. ---- The group stands on the bridge of the Relendar alongside the rest of the fleet as a giant demonic entity emerges from the Citadel's ruins: the Nullifier. Nullifier: Looks like my pawns failed, and so the king must do things himself. A storm of shadow magic engulfs Jalgor as the group looks on in horror. Xanvor immediately pulls up a hologram, and comes face to face with Norris. Xanvor: Fire the weapon when ready. Kaiden and the others express faces of horror as they look at Xanvor in anger. Kaiden: Are you INSANE?!?! That weapon is fueled by life! It'll kill countless people! Xanvor: The weapon has to be used! We have no choice! How long must we suffer as the enemy consumes countless worlds?!? Elina: But think of the lives that'll be lost! Xanvor: Actually, the weapon was retooled to utilize magical energy as fuel. The damage should be minimal as long as we have enough fuel. Norris: Yeah about that... The scene switches to the weapon's core, where countless magical spirits, Spiritar included, are funneling magical energy into it. Norris and Jogot stand nearby. Spiritar: I fear this won't be enough. We won't be able to take the whole brunt of the attack. Jogot looks towards the spirits and walks forward. Jogot: Use me as a living battery. Norris: WHAT?!?! Jogot, no! Jogot: It's the least I can do. I've played my part in this conflict, and I need to atone for the sins I committed. Spiritar: Jogot, I urge you to reconsider. We can't allow this. Jogot: I don't care. Either utilize my sacrifice, or let innocents die. Norris breathes heavily as he looks towards Jogot and nods with a smile on his face. Jogot then looks to the robin on his head, petting it. Jogot: Take care friend. It's been a wild ride. The bird sheds a tear before flying onto Norris's shoulder. Jogot then stands before the weapon's core, and places his hand onto it as a "conduit" of sorts. Norris: Fire when ready. Zeethree nods before pressing several switches. The camera then zooms out to show Ascerth's oceans rumbling, with a massive beam of energy emerging from it. It has a rainbow coloration, and zips through the cosmos past multiple planets. The group on the Relendar can see it from a distance, watching in sadness. Kaiden: So this is what Jogot offered us... Orthesu: Let's not forget this. Kaiden wraps his arm around Elina as she rests her head on his shoulder. The group watches as the beam collides with Jalgor, unleashing a massive explosion and a singular roar of energy. Debris hits the Relendar, but it's mostly intact as a bright light passes by. The camera then zooms out on the galaxy as a whole as the magical energies shrouding it fade away due to the size of the explosion. The Nullifier, and Jalgor, are no more. Xanvor: I never thought we'd pull it off. But in the end, light does prevail over shadow. The group begins to cheer and embrace, celebrating their victory. Taikari: There's still much to be done though. We have a galaxy to rebuild. ---- Taikari: (voice only) Peace is something we all desire. A shot of the planet Krexxak is shown, with krexxon guards welcoming a Catonea and a rul'kor into the palace. Elsewhere, statues of the Soul Grazer are being taken down as krexxon citizens cheer. Taikari: It seems like a distant dream, but it's very real. A sign can be seen labeled as "Galactic Security Council". It stands before a table where Xanvor, Norris, and two unnamed individuals, a Catonea and a krexxon, are sitting down. Taikari: Peace can be achieved if you fight hard enough. A shot is shown of a rebuilt Xastil City from the skies, with spaceships flying in. It appears to be heavily industrialized. Taikari: And most importantly, you need to find the peace within yourself. ---- Kaiden is giving a speech outside Everbark Forest, with Jogot's corpse sitting in a wooded casket. The entire main cast is present aside from Xanvor, and the robin that accompanied Jogot is sitting near the casket. Kaiden: Jogot...was a close friend. He was always there to grant us the vitality we needed in the field of battle. But he was more than that to me. Kaiden sniffles slightly. Kaiden: Jogot...was a hero. He placed others before himself, and genuinely cared for those around him. I wish he was here to celebrate our victory. The rest of the group claps as Kaiden smiles. He then looks to Elina, who has an expression of joy on her face in the midst of the funeral. Kaiden smiles back as he grasps the wedding ring in his pocket, and walks up to her. Elina: Good speech. Kaiden: Thanks. Now, uh, I gotta do something I've been waiting to do for a long time. Kaiden looks to Norris with a smirk on his face as he gets down on one knee before Elina. He then pulls the wedding ring's box out of his pocket, and opens it up before Elina. She has nothing but an expression of shock and happiness. Kaiden: Elina Keats, it's been a long time coming. You are my- Elina simply tackles Kaiden with a tight hug as the two of them embrace. The others look on fondly. Elina: Yes. Kaiden: What, that quickly? Elina: You know how I feel about you. I love you more than anything. Kaiden: And I love you too. Let's spend the rest of our lives together. ---- Within a bar in the newly-industrialized Xastil City, the group is celebrating with drinks. Taikari taps her glass to get the attention of the others. Taikari: I just wanna thank you all for playing a part in all of this. We brought peace to the galaxy after all these years! The group cheers. Taikari: And let's not forget to congratulate Kaiden and Elina on the engagement! Can't wait to see the wedding. Grik can be seen patting Kaiden on the back as he smirks. Taikari: Here's to a new day. A fresh start for all of us! Everyone: To a new day! The group clinks glasses with each other as Taikari sits down. She then looks to Keraniza and Vor'nal, who are sitting next to her. Keraniza: Now what? Taikari: Well, I'm thinking of going back to my old mercenary days. You guys are more than welcome to join me. Vor'nal: Actually, I have another idea. From what I've heard, other galaxies are aware of our existence now. Why don't we explore these new areas? A roadtrip of sorts. Keraniza: That sounds way more fun honestly. Taikari: I agree. Let's see what's out there. The credits roll. Post-Credits Scene Fenrir is kneeling before Doomulus Prime within his throne room, with the Doomuli before him smirking. Next to him are Doomulus Thai and Doomulus Regime. Doomulus Prime: You've done well Fenrir. A whole new galaxy revealed to the rest of the universe. Fenrir: Well, what can I say? There's resources and people to be exploited there. And I intend to be a part of it. Doomulus Prime: Bold words. We have plenty of work to get done there. Doomulus Thai, dispatch the Inquisition. Doomulus Thai: Right away. As Doomulus Thai leaves the room, Doomulus Prime turns to Fenrir once again. Doomulus Prime: Hopefully the Inquisition gets to test their mettle for the first time. I'm eager to see their work. Fenrir: I best be going now. I have my own plans to put into action. As Fenrir departs, Doomulus Prime smirks. Doomulus Prime: Let's see what this galaxy is made of. Category:Script Category:Ghostrealmverse